


Morning Sex Is The Most Fun

by memememeow



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, ZeRoyalChaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memememeow/pseuds/memememeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one-shot into Ze and Chilled's sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex Is The Most Fun

Chilled yawned and rolled over, throwing his arm across Ze, who blinked sleepily at the sudden wake up. He groaned.

"My ass is sore, ugh," Ze complained, burying his face in Chilled's chest. Chilled chuckled, a low rumbling sound deep in his chest.

"You were the one that wanted it rough last night, remember? And besides," he teased, putting his mouth next to Ze's ear. "You know you love it."

Ze's face got hot and he pushed away from Chilled, rolling over and almost off the bed. Chilled pouted at the loss of his heat source and admired Ze's red ass as Ze got up and went to the bathroom, wearing only his hat. With Ze gone, Chilled lay on his back and closed his eyes, remembering last night. Ze had wanted to make Chilled jealous, so he had been flirting with nearly everyone he talked to all day. And holy hell had it worked. Chilled smiled remembering the wrecked look on Ze's face as Chilled had forced him to his knees. He felt a rush of arousal remembering the blowjob and the kissing and the spanking. That was his favorite part, the spanking. Ze was a major begger, and Chilled could never resist his puppy dog eyes, especially during sex. So when Ze was on his back, panting for more and begging to be flipped over and spanked as he was being pounded into, hell, who was Chilled to say no?

Ze came back into the room with a sigh and a wince as he tried to get in bed without hurting his sore butt cheeks even more. Chilled grinned deviously as he watched. Ze saw him looking and glared.

"Asshole."

Chilled laughed and pulled Ze in close, kissing his neck and rubbing his butt. His lips trailed downwards, and he flipped Ze onto his hands and knees, quite literally kissing his ass. Ze squirmed a bit, but the touches weren't rough, so he was alright. Chilled rubbed Ze's ass some more, admiring the redness and the fact that he could see a few distinct handprints. He licked one and Ze jumped, looking back at him. Chilled licked another, and another, and eventually his licking made its way to Ze's asshole. Ze moaned softly and pushed his ass back in Chilled's face, begging for more. Chilled gave a few final licks, then flipped Ze back over and licked his dick instead. Ze's hands were gripping the sheets tightly as he tried not to buck his hips. Chilled used his hands and his tongue and worked his magic over Ze's dick, trying to make him cum as fast as possible. Ze squirmed, let out a moan, and felt his orgasm explode out of his dick with fury. He saw Chilled swallow and roll onto his back, hand wrapped around his own penis, looking just as wrecked as Ze felt. Chilled bit his lip and bucked his hips and felt Ze's mouth over the tip of his penis, and he came. Ze looked up at his sweaty lover, and Chilled smiled. Ze stuck out his tongue to show all the cum on it, then swallowed and kissed him.

"I love you," Chilled murmured when they pulled apart, trailing his hand lovingly down Ze's chest. Ze smiled widely and kissed him again. When they pulled apart a second time, Ze let his body fall onto Chilled's, feeling the breath get knocked out of him with an "Oof."

"Let's go play some video games," Ze said, taking Chilled's hand and trying to pull him out of bed. "Come on."

Chilled tugged back on Ze's hand, looking into his eyes dreamily.

"I'd much rather stay here with you."


End file.
